treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolf-Pack
'''The Wolf-Pack '''was a group of twolegplace rogues that existed prior to the Shadowed Woods War. It was destroyed in the very early days before the War. Overview Not much is known about the Wolf-Pack, besides that it was created some time before the Shadowed Woods War by the rogue Shadow with the help of his sisters Badger and Fox. He had a mate named Bone who served as one of his highest ranking henchmen. The cats who served under him and his sisters were there for various reasons. It is thought that the Wolf-Pack was the most powerful force in twolegplace at the time. Under Shadow's rule they terrorized and tormented the cats of twolegplace. Shadow's ambitions stretched outside of the twolegplace though. It is unknown how he knew of the Clans, but he did, and he tried to invade TreeClan's territory. Shadow's vision, strength, and ambition held the group together; when he and Badger were killed when TreeClan attacked to avenge Oakheart the group dissolved and presumably never reformed. Structure Shadow was the leader and center of the Wolf-Pack. He had dictatorial command over all the cats, a cruel but shrewd leader. He harshly punished those who disobeyed him, but he was charismatic and knew when to reward cats for their merit. His enforcers were his sisters and his mate: Fox, Badger, and Bone. Fox and Badger were loyal to Shadow since kithood and respected his strength. They carried out his will, although it is noted that they were not as cruel as their brother. Bone was formerly Jamie, a she-cat who Shadow took in and eventually became mates with. She followed his orders, although her position was slave-like, cats followed her orders. It is unknown how the rest of the Wolf-Pack was structured, or if it was structured. It can be assumed that there were cats of higher rank, as cats such as Dot ordered around others, like Fleck, on orders from Shadow himself. History The Wolf-Pack was founded by Shadow and his sisters some time before the Shadowed Woods War. They gathered many cats to them, some who saw their strength and wished to be a part of it, some who wanted support and cats around them, and some who were forced to join out of fear. In the very early days of the Shadowed Woods War Shadow led a large force to Clan territory. They attacked a TreeClan hunting patrol made up of Sagestar, Wildfire, and Oakheart. Sagestar fled to get reinforcements and returned with Quillfang and Hawkstorm. Soon after another hunting patrol joined the fight, and the Wolf-Pack was forced to retreat. Six moons after the defeat Shadow sent two of his rogues, Fleck and Dot, to TreeClan territory again, where they ambushed a small TreeClan patrol, led by Oakheart. Dot ordered Fleck to kill the warrior, and he refused. The TreeClan warriors Quillfang and Hawkstorm came to assist him, and while Fleck distracted them Dot killed Oakheart. They then fled back to Shadow with the news. Days later TreeClan attacked for revenge. Following the stale scent-trail Sagestar led a battle patrol into twolegplace. The Wolf-Pack fought back, but Sagestar managed to kill Shadow. Badger and many other rogues were killed. Territory Centered in twolegplace, the Wolf-Pack lived in the abandoned outskirts of twoleg territory. They avoided thunderpath and all twoleg activity, and hunted wherever they wished. They caught whatever food they wanted and either terrorized or invited cats who they encountered. Camp Shadow's camp was an abandoned stretch of black stone surrounded by crumbling buildings on all sides. Special Skills Wolf-Pack cats were ruthless in battle. Many were bloodthirsty, but most were excellent fighters. Rules It is unknown if the Wolf-Pack had any official rules. Shadow's word was law, but beyond that, nothing is known. Legacy After Shadow and Badger's deaths the Wolf-Pack dispersed. The fate of only three rogues are known: Fleck, who was involved with the murder of the TreeClan warrior Oakheart, betrayed Shadow and fought with TreeClan when they attacked for revenge. He was then invited to join the Clan, and took the name Flecktail. Bone escaped into the more habitable regions of twolegplace and met the loner Stripe. She changed her name back to Jamie and fell in love with him. Eventually they had their own kits. Dragon, one of Shadow's recruited fighters, wandered until he came upon Jamie, Stripe and Tawny, a loner staying with them. Dragon fell in love with Tawny, and the two decided to find the Clans and try to join. They went to LakeClan. In the end Dragon joined the revolt against Darkstar with a few other LakeClan cats and helped depose the tyrant. Trivia * The Wolf-Pack was the first rogue group introduced in the roleplay. Category:Rogue Groups